


Mining Colony 12

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, New Beginnings, Noble AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Mining Colony 12 is settled in a remote part of Luna 1, but its new communications technician is hoping that it will become home.





	Mining Colony 12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



"Director Megatron." They silver mech growled as his subordinate interrupted him and he looked up to glare at Blitzwing. "You wanted to know when the cargo shuttle arrived."

"So I did." Megatron stood and winced as his shoulders ached to protest being bent over his desk for the last three joors. "Have you looked at the manafest yet?"

"I skimmed it," the flyer replied. "Supposed to have our new communications technician on board."

"It's about fragging time." His shoulders still ached, but the colony director was relieved of one worry now. Hopefully. "If this one runs off like the last two, I'm hard wiring someone into that console."

Blitzwing stared at him for a moment before chuckling softly. "I'll bring the wire crimps."

Megatron laughed with him, and followed the assistant director out of his office.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Blitzwing was directing the unloading of the supplies while Megatron waited for the new comm tech to disembark. He tried not to get his hopes up, especially after the last technician had cost the mine so many shanix by stealing their one non-sentient shuttle, but Terminus has promised to hand pick the replacement so that they would have someone who was competent and capable of adapting to the hard living the colony required.

His mouth dropped open in shock when the mech finally stepped off the shuttle. He was tall, but thin and barely armored. The armor he was wearing was deep blue and lacked the gloss of full adult color and plating. His optics were a bright amber, but Megatron could see that the glass used in his lenses was substandard from where he was standing. His chest was also covered in thin glass, and he could see the form of a resting recordicon folded behind it.

Terminus had sent him a deployer, and one that was likely only barely a legal adult. He ground his dental plates for a moment before speaking. "You are Soundwave?"

The blue mech nodded. "Affirmative."

"You are the new communications technician?" The colony director felt his optics narrow involuntarily, but he was irritated with how irresponsible his friend had been in sending such a fragile mechanism to him.

"Affirmative." The young mech pulled himself up straighter, almost looking Megatron directly in the optics. "Soundwave is fully qualified for technician position."

"Soundwave may be qualified as a technician, but his armor is a disgrace!" Megatron didn't turn when he heard the colony medic speak. Knockout continued, clearly irritated. "Who thought they could send you up here like that?"

Megatron watched as Soundwave's demeanor fell at Knockout's words. "Soundwave could not afford upgrades before accepting position."

"Figures. They never take anyone's needs seriously before dumping them on us." The red mech sighed. "Megatron, he is not going to his station before I've put in some good optic shields and reinforced that drone housing. The first good storm will take him out otherwise."

"As you command, Lord Knockout." Megatron glanced at the medic with a smirk, then turned back to Soundwave. "Follow Knockout, do as he says and let him do the necessary upgrades. We can discuss repayment once you are able to work safely."

"Yes, Director Megatron." Soundwave bowed his head before fixing his gaze on the medic. "Soundwave will follow."

"Oh good. I like a patient who doesn't talk back."

Megatron watched as the medic led his new communications technician toward the small hospital that sat between the landing pad and the mine. He was still going to yell at Terminus, but if the young mech continued to follow orders so well then he might work out after all. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soundwave did his best to hold very, very still as Knockout removed the glass from his left optic. He hadn't realized that optic lenses could be a liability at the colony, but the red mech had been quick to tell him exactly what was wrong with the glass and what a few stray shards could do after a break. He had no desire to sustain processor damage if the glass worked its way into his cranium, or to have to replace facial components after suffering a meltdown due to glass catching in the gears of his optics or jaw.

"I'm sorry, I only have red glass," Knockout said as he worked. "It will be jarring at first when you see yourself, but the red will look nice with your color scheme."

"Soundwave does not mind." He tried not to blink as the glass came free and exposed delicate optical sensors to the air.

"Well, that's good. I had to replace blue optics with them once, and you would have thought I was murdering the ridiculous mech." Knockout sprayed a burst of compressed air into the optic to clear any dust and then began fitting a thicker piece of red-tinted glass into the housing. "So tell me, Soundwave. Why on Cybertron did you apply to work in this slag heap?"

The deployer waited until the lens was in place before replying. "Soundwave in debt from customizations. Shanix required for repayment and maintenance. This position has best pay for Soundwave's specialty."

"Funny. That's why my nurse applied for his position, too." The medic walked around the table and began removing the glass from the second optic. Soundwave flinched as it cracked and Knockout grabbed his head to keep him from moving further. "Stay put, frag it. As long as you don't move, I should still be able to get it out in two pieces."

"Yes, Lord Knockout."

The red mech made a scoffing noise as he got back to work. "I'll thank you not to use my title. Megatron is in charge around here, except inside this hospital. Doctor will suffice."

Half the glass pulled free and Soundwave reminded himself not to move. "Yes, Doctor."

"That's better. Now, once I've finished with your optics, I want to reinforce the door to your dock. I know how you deployers get if your recordicons get hurt, and that's a distraction no one needs."

"Soundwave will receive quarters after?"

"Hm?" Knockout pulled the second piece of glass out of his optic after a brief struggle. "Yes. I'll call the assistant director and have him get you set up. Now, stay extra still. I'm going to use suction on your optic to be sure there were no shards."

Soundwave locked his joints and let the medic work.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

His quarters were as bare as anticipated when Blitzwing ushered him inside. Soundwave took in the berth, narrow but with a surprisingly thick comfort pad, and the small desk in a single glance. He nodded to himself and made note of the few pieces of furniture he would need for his recordicons.  
"Soundwave can furnish as desired?"

"Sure, as long as you can get someone to ship it up here." Blitzwing shrugged. "No one cares what you do to your own space as long as you don't keep anyone else awake during the rest cycle."

"Understood."

"There aren't any private energon dispensers, though. And no one is going to bring you your daily rations. You wanna fuel, you do it in the mess with everyone else."

"Understood."

"Good. Anything else?" Blitzwing looked like he would rather be doing real work instead of showing the new resident his room.

"Soundwave requires network access in room for optimum communication monitoring." He didn't expect to get it, not yet at least, but it didn't hurt to ask for the things that would make his job easier.

"Yeah, that ain't happening." The flyer shook his head. "Mess is at the end of the hall to your left when you need fuel. You start in the control center tomorrow. See you in the morning."

Luna 1 didn't have mornings, but Soundwave nodded anyway. 

Blitzwing stared at him for a moment longer, then turned and walked down the hall. Soundwave would have been irritated with the mech if he hadn't wanted to lock his door, lay down on his berth and be alone with his recordicons for the rest cycle. The flight to the colony had been the longest he had been out of conscious contact with them since they bonded to him, and he hadn't liked not having their insights and feedback.

Ravage pulsed affection at him through their connection, even though the recordicon should have been in standby, and Soundwave smiled fondly. He was nervous about taking this post, so far from everyone they knew, but his companions would make it easier.

"Soundwave." At the sound of the colony director's voice, the smile fell away from his face. Megatron didn't seem to like him, and Soundwave had no idea how to fix that. He needed Megatron's approval to keep this job long enough to pay for his upgrades.

"Yes, Director Megatron?" He turned to face the large mech and stood up as tall as he was able. That had seemed to impress him at least a little on the landing pad.

"Are these quarters large enough? Knockout said that you had multiple recordicons."

Soundwave blinked, surprised. He had not thought that the director would care. "The quarters are sufficient size. Soundwave will house recordicons until acceptable furniture can be acquired."

"Very well." Megatron studied him for several klicks, and Soundwave fought the urge to squirm. "Knockout did not reinforce your armor."

"Negative. Soundwave still growing plating. Doctor Knockout says additional plating will be added next vorn."

"I see. Hopefully your new environment will encourage thicker plating as a natural defense." The silver mech pulled a data pad from his subspace and handed it to him. "I will not be in the command center when you arrive. These are the access codes for the communication suite, instructions for use of the specialized equipment and the regulations both for the colony and your specific position. There is no one to train you. The last technician stole a shuttle and ran away to Luna 2."

"Soundwave understands." The mine representative had made it clear when he interviewed that he would have no one to rely on but himself if he took the job. 

"I sincerely hope so. This is not an easy job."

"Soundwave was built for difficult jobs." He held himself up proudly as he spoke, and his recordicons reinforced the sentiment.

"Well, we will see if you still think so by the end of the pay cycle."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey, a deployer!" 

Soundwave took a sip of his energon, ignoring the unfamiliar voice. They were speaking about him, not to him, and he did not want to start his first day of work with a confrontation.

"Wow, haven't seen one of those since what's his name? Splice? Yeah, Splice. Haven't seen a deployer since we lost Splice in that cave in three vorns back." The second voice made him curious, but Soundwave continued drinking his energon. He would be late if he stayed and engaged the speakers.

"Think he'd let us dock?" A third voice asked. "I ain't defragged right in ages."

"Enemy!" The first two voices chorused. The first continued. "Don't be a glitch! He don't even know us!"

"And there's no way I'd let an aft like you dock, if I was him," the second voice said. "Get your energon and leave him alone."

There was quiet for a moment, and Soundwave kept sipping his energon though he was listening for the three voices now. He was intent enough on listening, in fact, that he was startled when he felt a hand touch his leg.

He looked down to see a small red mechanism, shorter than a minibot and sporting the distinctive connectors of a recordicon on his chest. "I'm Frenzy and you can ignore those fraggers. We're just here to work, same as you."

"Soundwave appreciates advice." He gave Frenzy a small smile. "Frenzy, works in mine?"

"Yeah, all three of us. We get into the little places where the expensive minerals like to grow." The red recordicon beamed. "What about you? You ain't going in the mine with that armor."  
"Soundwave is communication technician."

"Nice." Frenzy grinned. "You're already better than the last guy."  
"Appreciated."

"Anytime. We gotta go, though. Enemy made us run late this morning so we gotta drink and run. See you around, Soundwave."

Soundwave blinked as the small mech turned and ran to the door without any further engagement. Then he shrugged and returned to his own fuel. He would also be late, if he didn't hurry.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The command center was nearly deserted when Soundwave stepped inside, which surprised Soundwave despite Megatron's words the night before. He hadn't expected the director, but he had expected more than Assistant Director Blitzwing and a lone sweeping drone.

"Good, you're on time." Blitzwing nodded to himself. "Keep that up. Comm console is the one with the blinking lights. Get us back in contact with Cybertron, keep the network up and see if you can get a reliable newsfeed up here. If you got time after that, start setting up secure lines between here, the mine and the hospital."

"Understood." Soundwave walked toward the console. "Assistant Director would enjoy entertainment streams as well?"

Blitzwing laughed bitterly. "We ain't be able to get an entertainment channel up here for ten vorns. If you can manage that, I'll pay for those upgrades Knockout made you get myself."

The young mech nodded again. "Affirmative. Soundwave will reconnect with Cybertron, establish news and entertainment feeds, build communication network between control center, mine and hospital. Does Assistant Director require other tasks?"

"Uh." The flyer stared for a moment. "No, I think that's enough for your first meta-cycle. Switch the cleaning drone off when you leave."

"Affirmative." Soundwave turned his full attention to the communication console as the large mech stared at him. He was well aware that both Blitzwing and Megatron thought he was too young to do this job well, but he was more than capable of handling the tasks he had been given. Carefully, he extended a single data cable and plugged it into the access port on the console and scanned quickly through the system specifications. "Soundwave will require equipment upgrades to maintain satisfactory connection with Cyberton in the future."

"Right. Make a note of what you need, but we probably won't get it."

Having seen the state of the facility as he walked to the command center after his morning ration, Soundwave was unfortunately inclined to agree. "Soundwave will make list. Many components can be fabricated with equipment in hospital."

A moment later, Blitzwing's tone sounded much happier. "Yeah, I bet it can be! Good thinking, Soundwave."

Soundwave did not thank the other mech, focusing instead on completing the tasks he had been given. They had to have reliable communication back to Cybertron, whether for emergency or for requisitions, and being able to communicate directly with the colony on Luna 2 would also be beneficial. And then there was the matter of the entertainment feeds, which would save him an unknown amount of shanix if he could get them set up.

His skills would be tested as he learned to make do with the scarce supplies on Luna 1, but suddenly Soundwave was looking forward to the experience.

"Soundwave will deploy recordicons to assist," he warned the assistant director before giving the command that opened his chest compartment. 

"Yeah, whatever. Long as they don't break things like those brats in the mine."

"Affirmative." He ejected Laserbeak and Buzzsaw and sent them a packet of commands wirelessly. Both of them cawed happily before soaring out of the room to find the roof access. He would need them to assess the cables and replace any bad lines before a permanent solution could be created for the mess he was finding in the communication network. 

"Soundwave will need to replace cables. Is this acceptable?"

"Yeah. Do whatever you gotta, just make notes so we can order new supplies." Blitzwing sighed as an alarm sounded. "I gotta go handle this. Probably won't be back today."

"Affirmative. Soundwave will handle himself." And he would, now that he had permission to fix the cables. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Groons later, long after he should have been back in his room for the night, Megatron found Soundwave still plugged into the communication console. The blue mech was typing a long string of code with one hand, and reaching out to take a small energon ration from the cleaning drone--which beeped happily at the action.

"Soundwave required additional assistance," he explained softly, startling Megatron. He hadn't even realized the young mech knew he was present. "Upgrades are permanent, but drone's primary function remains intact."

"You could not leave this for morning?" The older mech asked, stepping further into the room. He was surprised a moment later to hear music playing very faintly. 

"Negative." He resisted the urge to remind the director that Luna 1 still did not have mornings. "Soundwave and recordicons must finish stringing new cables for communication network to remain stable. Doctor Knockout has offered to coat exterior cables with anti-corrosive polymer after recordicons have completed task."

"You convinced the good doctor to offer up his precious polymers?" Megatron made a disbelieving noise. "You must have offered him a very lucrative exchange."

"Soundwave has secured entertainment feed from Vosian opera house."

"Yes, that would do it." Megatron's disbelief shifted to amusement. "Have you been otherwise successful with reconnecting with Cybertron?"

"Connection is not stable, but Soundwave was able to contact mining offices in Protihex with minimal disruption." The young mech's posture shifted, and Megatron thought he might be irritated but he couldn't see enough of Soundwave's face to be certain.

"That is good enough for now, Soundwave. I trust you will work on improving stability once you've repaired the cabling?" As he spoke, Megatron realized the cost of what Soundwave was doing and began planning what he would say to his employer when they demanded an accounting of where the shanix had gone.

"Affirmative. Soundwave will need to build better antenna array, however. Will require assistants with hands or time away from station." 

The silver mech blinked in surprise. _Build_ an entire antenna array on Luna 1? "How do you propose to do that?"

"Doctor Knockout has allowed use of clean room and Assistant Director Blitzwing authorized use of scrap and local components when Soundwave suggested. Building is faster than requisition."

"Agreed." Megatron nodded. "What assistance will you require, aside from someone with hands?"

The blue mech turned to look at him, surprise evident on his features. "Soundwave may have assistants that are not bonded recordicons?"

"If that is what you require to keep us in contact with Cybertron, then yes." The older mech nodded. "You may have two assistants, preferably none that are working in the cobalt vein currently."

Soundwave nodded and turned back to his code. "Frenzy and Enemy will be acceptable."

"Enemy?" Megatron laughed. "Rumble will be more to your liking, I think."

"Perhaps, but Soundwave knows what to offer Enemy to gain cooperation."

"As you wish, then. I'll send their new orders in the morning. How long until your project is finished?"

"Laserbeak reports one groon."

"Good." Megatron stretched, suddenly feeling the day's work down to his struts. He was aching and tired, and had no idea how the young mech Terminus had hired had so much stamina. "Turn the cleaning drone off on your way out. Its brushes are the hardest thing to replace in the entire colony."

"Affirmative, director." Soundwave sounded distracted and Megatron turned away to let him work. He hadn't intended for his newest employee to work all night, but if the young mech wanted to, he wasn't going to stop him.

As he walked out of the control center, he queued up new orders for Enemy and Frenzy. After a moment's thought, he added Rumble to the communication technician's special team. He didn't need any of the unbonded recordicons in the mine for the foreseeable future.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"This is slag! Why do we gotta do this?"  
  
Soundwave frowned at Enemy as the red and blue recordicon pouted. "Enemy would prefer to work in the mine?"  
  
"It's better than this slag. I don't even know what these plans say." Enemy tossed Soundwave's data pad--his only data pad--onto the table with an audible thud. "I don't think those were even words."  
  
"I dunno, it makes sense to me." The third unbonded recordicon, a blue mechling called Rumble, reached for the pad and looked at the plans. "He just wants us to weld some stuff. We can all weld, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Enemy agreed sullenly.  
  
"Then what are you complaining about?" Frenzy climbed up onto the table to look at the pad with Rumble. "We're gonna have trouble with these big panels, just cause they're taller than us, but we can do the rest of this no problem!"  
  
"Soundwave will assist with large panels when necessary," the deployer told them.  
  
"That's great, but what's in it for us?"  
  
"Enemy!" Rumble and Frenzy shouted at the third mechling in unison.  
  
Soundwave sighed. He had anticipated this, but had also hoped to avoid it. Docking with a drone he was not going to keep came with the hazard of unwanted attachment. "Soundwave will allow Enemy, Rumble, Frenzy to dock."  
  
"A for real dock? With cables and defragmentation and fluid filters?" Enemy crossed his arms and glared.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Enemy was silent for several long kliks and Soundwave began to wonder if he had underestimated the mechling. Then he finally nodded. "Alright. I'm in. Long as those two can explain what the frag I'm doing."  
  
"We can do that," Rumble agreed.  
  
"Yeah, it's no big deal." Frenzy grinned.  
  
Soundwave made a small, relieved sound. He would not have enjoyed explaining a refusal to Megatron when he had specifically asked for Enemy.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Building the antenna array went as quickly as he had hoped with the assistance of the mine's recordicons. Enemy was argumentative occasionally, but overall he, Rumble and Frenzy worked well with Soundwave, Ravage and Laserbeak. His three bonded recordicons didn't even mind sharing their docking space when they were informed of his deal with the small mechs. Installing the array, however, created a problem he hadn't anticipated.  
  
"I'm sorry, say that again?" Megatron frowned at the communication technician.  
  
"Soundwave requires assistance in mounting antenna. Array must be mounted above valley."  
  
The mine director rubbed his forehead tiredly. They could not afford to lose productivity by loaning any of the larger mechs to Soundwave's project. "How long will this take?"  
  
"Soundwave estimates two groons." The blue mech replied confidently. "One, if transport is available to fly to installation site."  
  
"There is only one shuttle among us, Soundwave."  
  
"Affirmative. Soundwave is aware that Assistant Director Blitzwing likely unable to assist."  
  
"It's not something I can just order him to do. I need him in the mine."  
  
"Soundwave does not mind performing installation after working shift."  
  
Megatron rubbed his forehead again. "And what if Blitzwing minds?"  
  
"Soundwave does not think Blitzwing will mind. Soundwave can acquire entertainment channels tomorrow if array is installed today."  
  
"You mean channels besides that horrible opera that Knockout was singing along with yesterday?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Very well. You may ask him, but if he says no, then you will have to find some other volunteer to help you carry the thing."  
  
"Soundwave understands." The young mech gave him a quick bow. "Many thanks, Director Megatron."  
  
"Thank me, by getting everything running smoothly again."  
  
Soundwave gave him a confident smile. "Affirmative."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The wind blew dust and grit into everything as Soundwave and Rumble dug holes and put the anchoring supports into the ground. Frenzy filled the holes with a quick drying resin and Enemy slammed caps with screw plates on top before everything could harden. Erosion would wear the soil around the caps away quickly, but Soundwave wasn't as worried about that as he was accidentally getting dirt into the power couplings. Frying the whole system because of a bad connection was not how he wanted to get fired.  
  
"I can't believe you talked us into this slag," Enemy mumbled as he dropped the last cap in place. "I got dirt in places the mine doesn't even get dirt in."  
  
Soundwave did, too, but he just shrugged. He had always known this would happen anytime he left the valley. "Enemy will wash. Soundwave has appropriate detailing brushes."  
  
"After this, I think we're all gonna need a good detailing." Frenzy flopped down onto the ground next to Rumble, who was leaning against Soundwave's side. "I forgot how bad the dust was up here. If we help get the dirt out of your seams, will you help do ours?"  
  
The communication technician thought for a moment before nodding. He would end up detailing Ravage, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak to keep them from becoming jealous, but there were many worse things than cleaning his bonded recordicons. "Soundwave agrees. Blitzwing can bring antenna array over."  
  
"You better be getting me the gravity ball playoffs," Blitzwing grumbled as he carried the array over. "The runts aren't the only ones who've got dirt in unmentionable places."  
  
"Soundwave would think miners accustomed to such discomfort." He nudged Rumbled away from his leg and stood up so that he could guide the array into place. "Recordicons will bolt legs into place. Blitzwing and Soundwave will hold steady."  
  
"You got it, boss!" Rumble reached for the oversized bolt driver closest to him, and pulled a handful of bolts from his subspace. Frenzy and Enemy copied the actions a moment later. "We're ready!"  
  
Soundwave guided the first leg of the array into place and let the recordicons get to work.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
When Megatron stepped into the control room, pop music was playing softly over the speakers of the PA system, the cleaning drone was sweeping dirt from Frenzy's offline frame and Soundwave was slumped over the communication console. The mech was deep in recharge, despite the cables still connecting his frame and the console, and didn't even stir when the door closed behind the mine director.  
  
A series of indicator lights on the console glowed bright blue and showed full connectivity to Cybertron's communication network.  
  
Megatron smiled as he realized that Soundwave had completed his task within his self-imposed time frame, though he had stayed up far too long to do it. Knockout would have his head if he allowed it to continue.  
  
"Soundwave." He spoke firmly, hoping the mech would come online at the sound of his name.  
  
After several kliks, the blue mech lifted his head and blinked. "Director Megatron?"  
  
Megatron chuckled. "Yes, Soundwave. I should reprimand you for recharging at your station, but I do not believe you will make a habit of it."  
  
"Negative, Director!"  
  
"Good. You've done well, Soundwave. Remove Frenzy from the control center and go take a rest day." The silver mech smiled. "You have done far more than expected in a very short amount of time."  
  
"Soundwave can work, Director!" The young mech sat up and focused on his tiny status display.  
  
"Unnecessary, Soundwave. One of the injured can watch the console while you rest, now that you have communications back up." Megatron's smile widened. "You deserve the rest, after such excellent work."  
  
"Director Megatron... is pleased?"  
  
"I am very pleased, Soundwave. Well done."  
  
"Thank you, Director." Soundwave bowed his head and disconnected himself from the console. Then he stood slowly, swaying from exhaustion and making Megatron wonder just how many rest shifts he had skipped in order to repair their network so quickly.  
  
"Go recharge," He instructed again. "Before I have Knockout formally remove you."  
  
Soundwave looked up quickly, startled. Then he saw the smile that was still on Megatron's face and gave him a shy grin in return. "Yes, Director Megatron. Will Soundwave return to duty tomorrow?"  
  
"At the standard time, yes." Megatron moved toward the communication console and settled into the chair, allowing himself a moment to look over the entertaiment channels the young mech had been able to connect to. "I will expect more of your exemplary work, however."  
  
"Yes, Director." Soundwave picked up Frenzy and stood up proudly. "Soundwave will deliver."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Soundwave curled around Frenzy as he settled down to go back into recharge. He hadn't intended to grow so attached to the mine's recordicons, but they got along well with his bonded set and they liked him, too. He thought he might need to ask Megatron for larger quarters after all, and he might even get them since the director was pleased with his work.  
  
He smiled at that thought. Megatron might not like him, but he was pleased with him and that would be enough to keep this job and settle into his new home. Being liked could come later.  
  
The deployer was still smiling as he dropped into recharge, snuggled against Frenzy with the other recordicons warm against his spark.


End file.
